


Android Lover 1.0

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Tony tinkers away in the lab, screwdriver in mouth as he works connecting wire to wire...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Android Lover 1.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazzaandloubearforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/gifts).



> Big thanks to aoifelaufeyson.tumblr.com for the nanites/armor sex idea! This is written for false-hope-is-a-bitter-mistress! I really hope you enjoy it!

“Fuck Pete, mhmm. Just like that.”

Peter continues to suck and lick at Tony’s cock, his balls drawing upward and tightening while the younger works him over with his mouth. He holds what he can’t fit in his mouth, stroking the base.

“I’m gonna come,” Tony tells Peter before doing so. Peter pulls back just in time for his release to splash onto his face and neck.

Peter can’t help but chuckle, licking at his lips as he wipes the stickiness away from his eyes.

“I love when you come on my face,” Peter tells Tony sincerely.

Tony smirks, grabbing the young man by the elbow in order to help him up. They share a brief kiss, Tony tasting himself on Peter’s lips, before he pulls back.

“God, you keep me young.” Tony grins. Peter smiles smugly before turning over and sticking out his ass.

“I want you to hurry up, get hard again, and fuck me, Tony. I’m so horny for you.” Peter tells him. Tony smiles sharply, but shakes his head.

“Not that young,” he admits. “I won’t be good to go for round two for a little while, Peter.”

Peter can’t help but look disappointed and it pulls at Tony’s heartstrings.

He’d give anything to be able to fuck Peter 24/7, to quench his insatiable appetite.

And that’s when the light bulb in his head goes off, and a keen smile colors his features.

* * *

Tony tinkers away in the lab, screwdriver in mouth as he works connecting wire to wire. He works feverishly, tirelessly because he knows just how badly Peter needs this, how strung out he’s been lately. Tony wants to gift him the perfect present and he has a feeling this will do just the trick.

He grabs the screwdriver and begins to screw in a minuscule bolt, sighing in satisfaction once it’s done. Nanotechnology has been his greatest creation yet, if he’s being honest with himself, and he’s damn proud of this accomplishment.

He fiddles for a little while longer with the small lever splayed out before him, piecing nanites together thoughtfully. Eventually the lever of nanoparticles is complete and he sits back in his chair, sighing in satisfaction. All that’s left is to see his work in action.

Tony grabs the lever, careful not to push the button, and exits the lab.

Two floors lower, he steps out of the elevator and knocks on Peter’s door. Tony can hear shuffling from inside and the ghost of a ‘just a sec’ before the door opens. Peter smiles widely upon seeing Tony standing before him.

He presses forth to brush a soft kiss against Tony’s waiting lips. The kiss quickly deepens, Peter attempting to push his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony wants it, but knows he can’t wait any longer to show Peter his little present.

Tony pulls away and Peter mewls softly, eyes fluttering open. “You coming in or are you just here to tease?” He whines.

Tony smirks before entering the living space. “Go get on the bed, I want to show you something.”

Peter’s eyes light up mischievously and he practically runs to the back room, Tony hot on his heels. Peter sits on the bed and tugs off his shirt in one motion, tossing it to the floor.

Tony can’t help but chuckle, but shakes his head no when Peter reaches out for him. Peter pouts until he sees the little lever in Tony’s hand.

Curiosity takes over and he eyes the small contraption carefully.

Tony gestures towards the lever, silently urging Peter to press the button. Peter, not needing to be told twice, excitedly does as requested.

The lever opens up and manifests into an organic, life size humanoid looking muscular exoskeleton, very similar to one of Tony’s newest suits with two major obvious differences. One being Tony isn’t inside the suit, he’s instead standing beside it proudly. And two being the intricately detailed appendage sticking out from beneath its abdomen, where a real cock would be on a human being.

It’s red and gold, of course it is, but Peter can make out every detail, every vein, the way the tip curves slightly to the right. He gasps once he puts the pieces together, turning to look over at Tony in disbelief.

“You made me a replica of your cock,” he points out, stunned and excited. He can already feel himself beginning to get turned on. His cock twitches in his pants at the mere thought of being fucked mercilessly by this machine.

Tony smirks, eyeing Peter up and down. “Why don’t you be a good boy and take those pants off for me?”

Peter’s hands drop to his waist immediately, unzipping his jeans. He pulls them off and tosses them aside in one fluid motion. He isn’t wearing anything else underneath.

“Now,” Tony begins, walking forward. “I may not always be available to fuck you, Pete, but he sure as hell will be. I want you to try him out, show me what he can do for you. I’m going to sit over there in the chair and watch you fuck my machine. You got that?”

Peter nods subserviently, licking at his lower lip as he watches Tony take a seat in the corner chair. Once he has his slacks open and half hard cock out and ready, he nods for Peter to resume.

Peter turns onto all fours, scooting towards the edge of the bed. “What do I – how do I do this?”

“Tell him what you need; that you want him to fuck you.” Tony supplies, stroking languidly at his exposed cock.

“ _Shit_. I want you to fuck me.” He tells the machine assuredly, wiggling his butt out and towards the appendage. The humanoid machine steps forward of its own accord, metal hands grabbing Peter’s hips in a way that causes him to hiss out in both pleasure and pain, and lines up.

“Lube?” He wonders, to which Tony shakes his head.

“Self-lubricating. Wanna watch you take all of me, Pete.” Tony says thoughtfully. Peter nods and opens up, allowing the machine to penetrate him slowly.

Eventually the machine bottoms out and Peter cries out, deep in pleasure. “Feels just like you,” he pants out towards Tony. “Only cooler. But it’s not bad. At all.”

Tony smiles, satisfied, and watches earnestly as his beloved machine fucks his beloved boyfriend.

Peter fucks the machine, taking everything it gives to him, angled in just the perfect way so that his prostate is hit time after time. Lube drips down his hole, past the crack of his ass and onto the mattress below.

His fingers dig into the sheets beneath him, knuckles rapidly whitening. Peter bounces back and forth on the cock, the machine thrusting deep inside of him over and over.

Peter is a mewling mess before Tony, who jacks off rapidly to the scene before him. “Come on baby,” Tony groans. “Come for me.”

Peter nods, his eyes scrunching closed due to the pressure of arousal. He cums in hot spurts against the bed sheets without ever having to be touched, his cock twitching as the sticky liquid leaks from the tip. The machine fucks him hard throughout his orgasm, only subsiding when Peter whispers a spent ‘stop, please’.

Tony watches the scene unfold and cums into his hand with a deep grunt of approval.

It pulls out, dripping lube from the tip, and abruptly returns to its compact lever state. Peter breathes out deeply, harshly, and falls stomach first onto the cum soaked mattress, his eyes blown wide and dilated. He blinks up at Tony with a sated smile.

“That was…something special.” Peter pants out, licking his lower lip and running a hand through his mussed and sweaty locks.

Tony chuckles, standing up from the chair to grab a wipe off the bedside table. He cleans himself up before tucking himself away and tossing the used towelette in the bin.

“Anyone ever tell you, you look really good getting fucked?” He questions.

Peter huffs out a deep laugh before pressing his cheek to the mattress. “Especially by one of your machines?”

“It certainly aides in the appeal,” Tony agrees. “C’mon, baby, let me clean you up.”

Peter sighs tiredly but listens to Tony and stands up. Together they head hand in hand towards the bathroom.

Tony jots this down as a win, already thinking about ways to improve and enhance their new little toy.


End file.
